I Guess She Does Like Me
by mynamebecait09
Summary: How does Kyou really feel about Tohru? Will he finally understand and accept these feelings that he has for her? Slight character AU.


One shot, because I suck at writing. And, on top of that it's extremely short.

Summary: How does Kyou really feel about Tohru? Will he finally understand and accept these feelings that he has for her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But I wish I owned Kyou. ;-)

* * *

'_I wonder what today will be like? Summer has finally arrived, and I can't wait to hang out with the Souma family. I'm just so grateful that they let me stay here for free. What would I do without Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, and Kyou-kun?'_ Tohru was daydreaming, as she was rinsing the dishes. And the day was only getting better. Shigure had announced last night that they would all be going to the beach for today. It was a perfect day to go to the beach, seeing as the sun was shining and the bird were singing.

Shigure walked into the kitchen to find something to eat, and nodded at Tohru.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Shigure-san."

"Ohayo, Tohru-san." Shigure opened the fridge and grabbed a sandwich. He bit into the sandwich, and started talking again. "Have you made anything delicious for us on our trip to the beach?" He continued to munch on the sandwich.

Tohru nodded and smiled. "Hai! I've made some sandwiches for all of us."

Shigure stopped eating the sandwich, and carefully wrapped it back up, placing it underneath the rest of the sandwiches in the fridge. "Sou desu ne? Well, I'll be outside if you need me." He nervously laughed and slowly walked out to the family room to watch some TV.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tohru was finished with her cleaning and decided to get her clothes ready for the day. "Ano…" She thought out loud. "I wonder what I should wear today." Tohru looked through her drawer of clothes until she spotted a nice pink tank top and jean skirt. "This will do just fine." She smiled to herself. "Now, all I need is a bathing suit." Tohru was never one for promiscuity, and she grabbed the first suit that she could find, a one-piece bathing suit, which she obtained from her high school PE program. Upon glancing at it, she realized that there were a couple holes in her suit. "Are? When did that appear?" She poked her finger through the hole, trying to figure out what happened.

Kyou had woken up to the sound of birds singing. _'How lovely.'_ He thought. Kyou pulled the covers off of him, and rubbed his hand through his hair. He sat there for a while until remembering that they were going to the beach that day. _'Oh, right. Damn. I hate the beach. It's full of water. But, if Tohru-san is coming with us, then I guess it won't be so bad.'_ Kyou put his hand under his chin, thinking of the events for today. "I guess it's about time I should be getting up." He stood up, and walked out to the hall. When he arrived in front of the bathroom, he could hear Tohru talking to herself.

"Are? When did that appear?" Kyou noticed that Tohru was playing with her bathing suit. He stared at her and wondered what she was doing. "Oi, what are you doing?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh! Kyou-kun. Ohayo gozaimasu." She bowed. "I didn't see you there." She smiled at him. Kyou blushed and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Hey, I asked you what you were doing." Kyou raised his eyebrows in question.

"Ano, well, it appears that my bathing suit is broken. Ehehehe…" Tohru scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I don't really know how that got there. But, I guess I can't go to the beach with you guys if my bathing suit is ruined." She looked a little disappointed.

Without thinking, Kyou put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. He instantly transformed into his cat form. Tohru was now holding Kyou. "Don't worry about it. We'll just go buy you another one before we head to the beach. It's not a big deal, you know." He soothingly said to Tohru

Tohru had turned red for a second, noticing the distance between them until he transformed into his cat form. She sniffled a little and looked at Kyou's eyes. "Really, I couldn't impose on you guys. It's bad enough that I live here for free, and do nothing to contribute to this household." Kyou looked up at Tohru and sighed.

"You know that's not true. You're the one that does the cooking, cleaning, and washing. I'll buy you another bathing suit, if ya want. Just do me a favor and stop crying, okay?" Kyou turned and started walking into the bathroom. "No one wears one-pieces anymore." He walked past the threshold and waited to transform back to his human form. Life is never boring when you live with Tohru, that's for sure.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was in the family room, sitting around the table. Shigure was the first one to speak up.

"Alright, everyone. We're all up and ready to go the beach, I assume?" Shigure looked at everyone.

"You and Yuki can go ahead. Tohru-san and I have to go buy something. We'll meet you there." Kyou sat there, biting into his apple.

"And what will you two be doing, you good for nothing cat?" Yuki glared at Kyou.

"None of your damn business, you stupid rat."

"Actually, Kyou-kun and I are just going to stop by the store and pick something up. I promise we won't take long. You can even take the food with you, in case you get hungry." Tohru smiled at Yuki.

"Oh, that sounds delightful! Tohru, you always make good food for us. Do you think you could make something extra for us all to take with us? Like, maybe ohagi?" Shigure anxiously asked.

Yuki grabbed his bag and swung it at Shigure's head, hitting him right between the eyes. "I apologize, Honda-san. Shigure is always begging for food. Like the dog he is."

"Owwww! How many dictionaries do you have in there?" Shigure rubbed his forehead.

"Three." Yuki said and put his bag down in the corner. After a few seconds passed, Yuki stood up and turned to Shigure. "Fine. We will meet you there. Let's go, Shigure." He walked towards the door, basket in hand.

"Yes, sir!" Shigure mocked salute, and followed Yuki out the door.

* * *

When Kyou and Tohru arrived at the store and looked inside. There were a few people scattered around the store, looking at different things to buy.

"The bathing suits are over there, Tohru-san." Kyou pointed toward the back of the store, where a couple of people were looking at the selection of bathing suits.

Tohru walked over to the bathing suits. When she got there, she looked at the different types of bathing suits they had. Most of them were two-piece suits, or one piece with very little fabric. "Ano…eto… Kyou-kun…" Tohru furrowed her eyebrows and pointed at the suits. "I'm not really… comfortable in that. Couldn't we just get a wet suit and swim shorts? That's much more comfortable!"

Kyou gave Tohru a 'that's so ancient history' look and rolled his eyes. "Tohru-san, no one wears that type of stuff anymore. Just pick something out from here. It's fine. Everyone wears them nowadays."

Tohru looked at her options carefully, and browsed through the suits. Ten minutes later, she found a very cute, pink bikini with hearts on it. She pushed it out in front of Kyou and showed it to him. She was so embarrassed of buying such a small piece of fabric to cover herself with, but Kyou insisted that she buy it.

"See, that wasn't so bad, right?" Kyou snatched the suit from Tohru and put it on the counter.

"Just this for today?" The sales lady asked.

"Yes, that will be it."

The lady grabbed the bikini and rang up the item. Kyou gave her the money, and then tossed the bikini over to Tohru. "Do you mind if she uses the fitting room to change?" Kyou asked the sales lady. "Oh, of course not. Go ahead, dear. It's right next to the hats over there." She pointed towards the back of the store.

After fumbling around, trying to get the bathing suit on, she finally put her clothes on and walked out of the fitting room. Kyou looked at his watch and noticed that 15 minutes had passed while Tohru was in the fitting room.

"Kyou-kun. I'm ready to go." Tohru smiled and walked up to him. Her hair was put up in a ponytail, with a few strands framing her face. Her cheeks were a little flush and it matched her light pink tank top. In short, she looked like an angel that emerged from the heavens. Kyou had a hard time breathing when he saw Tohru walk out of the fitting room and to his side. His face felt hot, and he hated feeling like this whenever she was around.

"Bakayaro! What took you so long? Let's go already." Kyou grabbed Tohru's hand and led her out of the store and to the beach. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kyou let go of Tohru's hand, letting her walk by herself.

"Kyou-kun…" Tohru stopped walking and looked at the ground. "Arigatou. I do not deserve to be spoiled like this, so in return I will make you something very special for dinner tonight!"

Kyou turned around and noticed Tohru looking down. "Don't worry about it! Let's just hurry up and get to the beach." Tohru looked up and pecked him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the boardwalk ahead. Kyou looked down at their interlocked hands, and couldn't help but smirk. _'I guess she likes me after all.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Yay. The best part was the end…. And that's about it. ^^ Reviews are nice.


End file.
